gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jonesybites
Hi there Jonesybites! Welcome to the Gears of War Fanon wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Gears of War: Snowblind page! :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site. Need help editing? Go . Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, it'll help you keep track of all your edits, and allows other users to recognise you. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Screennameless (Talk) 07:40, 25 November 2009 Ya know...if I knew that uploading pictures of myself for my profile would involve posting them on the FRONT PAGE of the ENTIRE WEBSITE, I probably would have thought twice before doing it(places a paper bag over head). lolz. --Jonesybites 04:10, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Categorising Hey there Jonesy, I'm Sky. I'm the other beauracrat, so I'll fill in for Joshie who's obviously away right now. I'll take care of catagorising for now, but just so you know in future, you catagorise by going to the page in question, and clicking the little 'Add Catagory' button. Just look through for the 'Fanfiction' catagory, click it and your done. You may also find it useful to make your own personal catagory, which holds all your work. Keep writing, Sky Suicidal Skydiver 02:55, December 13, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Went to read your fanfiction, and GODDAMN can you write! You've been catagorised, and if you want I'll make you your own personal catagory (but that's only necessary if you want to make pages for your characters, or for current characters under your own personal canon. Technology such as weapons can also go there). Keep up the good work! Alright then, making new pages isn't too difficult. You can make a new page by clicking on the 'New Article' button which is on the left toolbar on the main page. For now, it's only really neccesary for you to write down the history, appearance, skills and similiar about your characters, afterwards you can add things like databoxes. I'll sort out your catagories after that is all done, alright? SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 14:58, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Character Bios Heya Jonesy, I have a question for you, if the OC character I am writing is not in a Canon-type GoW Fan Fic, but an alternate one, can a bio page still be made for them, like I've seen you and others do here? I'd be sure to put on the top she's AU, not a plausible Canon character, lol. Let me know when ya can, and thanks heaps. Mana4X2 04:54, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I'm not entirely sure what you mean, would you like me to create a new sub-category? MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 11:47, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Oh my, apologies, ODST Joshie, but this question has already been answered for me by both Jonesy and Screennameless over on my UserTalk Page. Thanks heaps though. If you want to know what I meant, just have a look over there under the same category name ^_^. Mana4X2 12:15, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Ah, Oki. That's perfectly fine here. I've based this Wikia, more on Star Wars Fanon, than Halo Fanon, which disgraces the "fanon" name, so feel free to tinker with Canon all you want. And, yes, that category is fine. :) MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 15:43, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Invitation You seem really capable of becoming an administrator, would you be interested? MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 19:59, December 23, 2009 (UTC) That's perfectly acceptable reasoning. If you wish to learn more about, coding etc, direct them to User:Screennameless, she's the best at it by far. Regards, MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 12:46, December 24, 2009 (UTC) New writers... ''...and here I go talking to myself again... Well, ever since they released the GoW 3 trailer, the activity amongst the forums have tripled, literally...which also means more inspiration for Fanfics is going to blossom over the next few weeks, maybe longer. This is an exciting time, since this will encourage more ideas for the writers, however, I can also see a flood of Fanfic entries that will be posted, and then abandoned, once the excitement dies back down. This is unfortunate, because alot of people have some promising ideas, but then drop ship due to one thing or another, and that honey-moon stage wears off quickly, especially writing a Fanfic for a genre that is vast in events that take place in a immense timeframe. Many infant writers I notice, become overwhelmed with the just the Gears universe content and then lose focus on what it was they where originally trying to elaborate. The novels would not be the best inspiration, not because they are bad, but because they are layered and complex...and don't forget, we're not professional writers, we're amateurs, so it may be best to start small rather than the scale Karen takes her stories. I found it easier to stick with a single idea and let it mature from there, working the events around the "idea" to accommodate it, while keeping it somewhat realistic and plausible. It was a long process for me, but I believe it worked out wonderfully, and I was able to find more than just satisfaction in my work; not to say that it is without error, there's still plenty of room for improvement, but when I go back and re-read it for additional editing, and I get lost in the story in the process, then that has to say something. I hope other writers will find something gratifying in their work, however, this cannot be accomplished unless the writer sees it to the fullest, even if it is only a few chapters long. I've written other Fanfics in the past, and although I did not feel the same sense compassion that I did with Snowblind, I still hold them to value, simply because they are part of that nurturing process that all writers must go through to better themselves. Your thoughts on this is welcome. --Jonesybites 01:50, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Do I reply . . . here? :I really agree with that. I just recently came over from Halo Fanon because of some story ideas, and partially looking for an RP. The role-plays, and general wiki activity, all over sort of die down in the winter, and then everything gets going in the summer as most users get out of school, or so the veterans tell me. While the creation of never-to-be-finished articles seems inevitable, at least a handful of new users will be completely sucked into Gears Fanon and will in the end become permanant users. So, while we have a fair amount of articles that don't get finished, there will be some that do. I'm looking forward to them. :Sidenote, I've been reading Snowblind, which is awesome, and am interested in the Feral. I based a character, Kloe Kaliso, on a friend of mine and I think that given the chance, she would join them. Would it be possible for me to use them in the story I write after finishing the short story Sudden Death? :Looking forward to writing and RPing with all users soon, :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 19:51, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Yea, you're at the right place...and your right, summer is usually the time everyone gets into gear, since they don't have to worry about exams until the late fall. It's the opposite for me since I have kids, and with them being home, I spend alot of time trying to entertain them, (in other words, hanging out at the pool, or at the McDonald's playground, with my laptop, lol. They got free wi-fi there!). Anyhoosits, hopefully, your RP will pick up then...it's been a little slow here since last fall, but that might change, now that everyone's getting psyched about GoW 3 coming soon, (even though it'll be a year) but the next novel should be out in September, so maybe that will keep up the hype...I'm just speculating though. As far as using the Feral, sure you can use them; I just ask that you post references, that's all...we'll just need to write up a seperate faction, catagory for them in the Supplement/Character section, especially if more than one author is going to use them; that way their ancestry, methods of combat, lifestyle, breeding methods, ect., are consistant. The "characters" from the Feral faction can be listed there, and given a brief bio and what story they are in relation to. I got the permission to do it, I just need to figure out how to do it, lol. The administrators here are pretty good about helping out, so I'll figure something. P.S. I was trying to look up your article earlier yesterday, but it looked like it was still under construction... --Jonesybites 22:33, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, is there an 'under construction' template I should know about? It could probably use one . . . anyway, I'm completely open to following any ideas for the Feral you have. I haven't really aligned myself with a user universe yet, which I went through before on Halo Fanon. Anyway, Kloe is a Gear in Ion Squad, which in the idea that came to mind was retreating after losing a battle sometime between GoW 1 & 2. They meet up with a pair of Feral scouts or soldiers, and under pressure from pursuing Locust decide that blood is thicker than water for the time being. Perhaps she impresses the Feral in their flight, but she wants to join them because where the COG military has overlooked her achievments, the Feral would not. :Come to think of it, I haven't actually read any of the Gears novels. I have read Karen Traviss before with the Star Wars: Republic Commando books and thoroughly enjoyed them. I'll have to see if the books are in my library system. (grins at realization of having reading material for the next few weeks) :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 22:52, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Actually, there is a "under construction" template...you should be able ot find it under the Beginner's Guide: Writing/posting a Fanfic...or just borrow the template from another article that has the template...that's what I do, lol. I can never remember the code because I don't use it that much. It's a plausible story idea, although if Kloe joins the Feral, she may be accused of "treason" according to COG law...but of course they'll have to catch her first before they can even convict her...now that can lead into another, interesting story for this character. The Gearspedia has info on the novels if your in a hurry, and you can just read the novels later on to get the details. Although, I heard Karen's Star Wars novels were better than her Gears novels, but this is just someone's opinion. --Jonesybites 23:17, April 19, 2010 (UTC) RE:Subcategory 'Lo again Jonesy, I'm not to sure, I'm honestly stumped. Give me a day or two, and I'll let you go, Regards, MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 16:39, April 20, 2010 (UTC) 'cause the IRC rawks! Here you go: 17:43 Yeah, place a link in the category page. Category:Insert name here 17:43 http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Insert_name_here 17:44 For example, go to Category:Category 1 and edit -> Place Category:Category 2 17:44 http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Category_2 I hope this helps. He's an admin on Halopedia, so he knows his stuff. :D! LOL! It took me like a minute, I just simply asked someone. LOL! That's hilarious! XD! Anyway, it's no problem. Regards, MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 17:05, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Lol, thanks for the help guys...I'll use this post in the future when I have to make sub-catagories again. --Jonesybites 18:09, April 20, 2010 (UTC) AWOL :Sorry for bringing up an idea, then immediately going AWOL for a while,lol. Anyway, thanks for the heads-up on the template, and the beginner's guide, which I should have read in the first place . . . :Meanwhile, Sudden Death is finished and I've been thinking about the next story. It would take place in the days following the sinking of Tollen and Montevado. Ion Squad is seperated from the COG retreat in the chaos as Locust forces emerge. The scouts they encounter do not give any names, and the viewpoint character, Sgt. Kulm, just calls them Brown Cloak and Green Cloak, based on their garnments. :Progress may be slow, however, due to the fact that I large amount of wiki projects I'm doing. :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 00:01, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Your finished, dang...I'll need to read up on the last chapter; I noticed you just posted it, but I've been miserably sick within the past few days so I'm behind on reading a bunch of Fanfics on multiple sites... Anyhoosits, I didn't realize you had other wikia projects going on, so I guess you'll have your work cut out for ya this summer...but your continuation idea sounds plausible, and it would open up some more opportunities to develope your characters. I've just been working on character bios and trying to get some artwork posted to bring some graphics to the pages...others have been doing the same and I hope this trend will continue, to make the site more interesting to read. --Jonesybites 03:08, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :I envy the ability to have nothing to do all day but stare at a screen. Damn I'm pathetic. All the same, I thought a while back that while I was writing a lot, I wasn't reading as much as maybe I should. It's not an official policy, but users should make a point to read what others have to offer and give feedback. I'm starting to try and read one major fan-fiction somewhere every month or two, of which Snowblind is the first. :) :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 04:02, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Pfft, I envy the ability to make a career that includes sitting in front of a computer screen all day...but anyhoot, I'll agree that it's a universal compromise to read other's work and leave feedback, not solely for the reason of courtesy, but to learn from what you read and observe in others' work, and to help them improve their writing as well...it's a win-win. The only thing that aggravates me is that many authors don't finish their work, which sets an unfair precedence for everyone else who do make the effort to update regularly and finish their stories. I took an initiative one time to read all the fics here and sadly alot of them are unfinished and haven't been updated in months, but this is true of almost every fanfic site, not just this one, so I bounce between sites reading the stuff that is updated here and there. Only recently have I been dissapointed with the lack of feedback on Snowblind, and of course my natural insecurities kick in as I question the quality of my work, but then again, I also have to remind myself that it is a long story and it's possible that most reader's get turned off to reading something that is horribly long...I dunno, I'm just speculating here...speaking of which, you may want ot read the shorter fics first, unless you're a avid reader, then knock yourself out. I'll admit, I read majority of the short one's first because I'm a pitifully slow reader, lol. --Jonesybites 23:01, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :It's not just for courtesy that I'm reading. The first books I read that weren't for learning to read were Brian Jacques' Redwall series, which is something like twenty good -size books, and since then I haven't felt like I've read enough between school and video games. Which is somewhat ironic, considering video games are the reason I'm here . . . basically, I'm looking for a good, long read, which your story is. :By the way, there is no reason at all you should be worried about Snowblind's quality. Not a chance in a frozen over hell. I know what you're talking about, hell, I'm second-guessing what I type right now. If you're specifically looking for something to fix, were and we're I think are mixed up a few times. Were as in past-tense, and we're as in we are. I've had times when I was desperately asking for something to fix in a story. It's something with knowing we aren't perfect, and when all seems well, we are worried about the non-existant faults that we anticipate. :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 03:54, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Let Summer begin... As the season's change to make way for a new beginning this year, with majority of the writers here being in school/college, ect., I foresee a trend of additional activity to expand the fanon from sitting stagnant on a dusty bookshelf. I'm hoping the fan fics will spin off once more as they did in volumes two years ago. As I have mentioned previously, since the GoW preview came out, I anticipate more activity this Summer than the previous Summer of 2009, with a flood of more visitors and, hopefully, more writers to contribute their work to the site for the community to read and enjoy. Now I have to take a moment to thank the administrators for their time and effort to keep this site float and continue to uphold it with a set standard of integrity. So, with all that said, I would like to encourage the writers/role players to continue updating your articles, submit graphics, and continue to make edits for a more presentable, finished project. Also, don't be shy; most (if not all) are equally ecstatic about the GoW universe and would love to share, discuss, and help with each other’s ideas. Writing is not something that one can master overnight...Stephen King once encouraged early writers to "write, daily...especially on days when you don't feel like it." It is a ability that requires consistency, whether it be a sonnet of inspiration, or some rambling rhetoric on your personal blog...either way, you explore the dynamics that make up your own "style," and potential. Your thoughts are welcome. --Jonesybites 04:45, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Just Wondering ^_^ Heya Jonesy hun, Just curious if you've noticed two more chapters have been posted since your last update to Deployable Weapon? I had to cut the text back here in all bar Chapter 1 linking from Chapter 2 onwards to where they are on FanFiction.net simply because I just don't have time to maintain the different coding and make changes in more than one place every time I edit. LOL. Anyways, it's all good if the story doesn't interest you or what have you, was just letting you know and saying hello all at the same time *waves*. It's been a while ^_^. --Mana4X2 11:14, August 22, 2010 (UTC) An Update 4 U Hi Kat, Just wanted to let you know that since moving my X-Men RPG to its very own domain for the first time with wonderful new time saving features, thus meaning there is not so much behind the scenes maintaining on my end anymore, I've got more time on my hands. Why should this interest you, I hear you ask? Because I know you've been hoping that I can eventually post all of Deployable Weapon on here at some point. I've decided now I can, so over time I'll get it edited according to the coding here, which, since the updates doesn't seem to be as difficult anymore. Just thought you'd like to know, and again, thanks so much for all the encouragement and support hun. Hope those new fics you mentioned in your latest review are coming along nicely for you too. Cheers, ''--Mana4X2 10:23, January 11, 2011 (UTC)'' I had a bit of a look at 'Song of Sirens' last night, but realize I won't be able to read it all because of the warning at the top about certain things you are already aware of that I don't go anywhere near, in detail anyway. However, in saying that hun, I think overall the concept is very realistic and personally I'd find it very hard to write something like that so kudos to you for doing it. I've already referenced and will again allude to how women are treated in Deployable Weapon, but just wouldn't be able to go into detail about it, unless it's a recount and even then... The only other thing I have to say is that I'm not a fan of first person writing... in fact, I can't stand it unless it's a diary entry or memory recalling. Still, when it's done well, it works and from what I skimmed of 'Song of Sirens' you know your stuff, Kat, so keep up it up and if you think I can read the story with maybe having to skip a couple of the heavier chapters or the like, then let me know. I would really and honestly love to read it, I'm just too darn emotional for my own good. I don't even watch historical war movies cos they make me so upset. I can ignore the swearing, it's the graphic gore and horrible things people can do to each other during times of war that get to me the most. Yeah yeah, I'm a big baby, I know *pokes out tongue*. I will leave off with this question... how much of the above-mentioned things are in 'Snowblind' and what are your plans for 'Song of Sirens'? Additional Question added in later, lol: How do I delete photo files and move those around uploaded by another person? E.G. I want to move the image Lobo made for my fic elsewhere in it but can't seem to find anything cut and paste? Cheers, ''--Mana4X2 05:51, January 12, 2011 (UTC)'' No problems for making your response long, Kat, I actually appreciate it ^_^. Of course, I'm of the agreement that the shock factor can still be given over without the extra detail and I've been told by one of my readers that the matter of fact way I've written some of the 'death' scenes in Deployable Weapon seem to be even more hard hitting. Weird, I know, guess it just depends on the reader. I was actually thinking when I wrote up that reply to you that I could at least read up on the chapter summaries for Snowblind, so adding the bios, etc to that is a good idea too. That way I can get the gist of it without reading the entire thing; not only would that take me a very long time, but I'll then be able to avoid coming across anything that'll make me upset too. I do remember reading somewhere that you post a warning at the top of a chapter that will contain some pretty graphic stuff so, what I will do is read 'Song Of Sirens' and look out for such warnings. Those chapters I'll have to skip, so curious, do you write up summaries as you go or at the end of story? 'Dog of War' had quite a few first person PoV's within it and they suited the plot immensely, so will see how I feel on it while reading your sequel hun and will be sure to leave you feedback pertaining to that side of things as well. As for the pic stuff, I did manage to figure out how to move the one I wanted and felt like a complete fool. The link was right there in front of my face and I just couldn't see it for the life of me at first. LOL. It's been taken out and saved. I'll be adding it at the start of ACT 4 very soon. This template thing, do you mean the specific embedding or website coding that can be found at, for example, Photobucket? Thanks heaps, ''--Mana4X2 12:38, January 13, 2011 (UTC)'' P.S... Addition added in later: Didn't want to clog up your talk page with another category by me in a row, lol, so adding it here instead. By the time you read this I've put up Chapter 4 again, and as someone who has read it before I was wondering if you could, at some point, have another look at it for me? Reason I ask is because it's gone through at least three different lots of editing. I've never been truly happy with it, but I think I am now. Would just love to hear what you think because I remember you mentioning I could have gotten through that bit of the actual game without including so much. That's what I've done... it was over 4700 words long, now it's been cut down to over 4300, thus I've deleted this, added that and have helped to make it flow along better, which means I've been able to completely delete the breakers. Thanks heaps, ''--Mana4X2 13:35, January 15, 2011 (UTC)'' *Waves Hello* My goodness, you must have been right on my tail so to speak... I just finished adding up the P.S. section moments before you answered in my talk page. LOL. Now I understand what you mean by a template I'll probably use it that way from now on unless I have trouble figuring it out and a brief synopsis would be great hun... thanks so much for understanding. As for your last question, yes, I am getting them back up in in whole, Kat, I've just been so busy the last few days it's taken three sittings to finally get the mentioned edits done to Chapter 4 to the point where I think I'm finally happy with it ^_^. While I'm here, curious, do you have any of the messengers at all? Would love to talk to you via them sometime... no worries if you don't, it's all good. Cheers, --Mana4X2 13:57, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Np Kat, lol and thanks for agreeing to look at Chapter 4 again when you have the chance. Elaboration on the messengers... do you have any of the below? If so, add me. *MSN: mana4x2@hotmail.com *AIM: BladeGirlMana *Google Talk: mana4x2 Now for some more chapter editing and posting back up ^_^. Cheers, ''--Mana4X2 05:32, January 16, 2011 (UTC)'' I agree, but why are you telling me this? O_o ''»§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§«'' 14:55, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Potentially never. The purpose of Dark Horse is just to expand upon Gears canon and inject into it a few characters of my own. It's the same thing I do on Halo Fanon. Actual fan-fics were never my intention, though that's not to say that I can't or won't write them. It'll really just come down to whether or not I'll ever feel like doing anything more with my characters at some point in the future. ''»§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§«' 06:59, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello Greetings, mi'lady. --Dragonzzilla 06:36, April 22, 2012 (UTC)